Adoption and Subtraction!
Note: This is a sequel to World Wartortle One! If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Kandalee finds out she's adopted - and doesn't take it very well. Chapter 1 "Where are we?" William thought. Then he heard a bush rustle, and it revealed a boy who'd also gotten lost. "who are you?" says dragonic Mia was worried herself, she was with William who summoned his Meowstic. "Woah woah waoh" said the boy. "Its just me, you know, another human being" William called back his Meowstic. "Ok. Sorry" said William. "S'alright, when I hear rustling in the bushes I assume it's a wild Pokemon to" the boy replied. "So what's your name?" Asked William. "People call me Cdr" Cdr responded. "I'm William" William said."and this is Mia and Dragonic" he continued, pointing each one out. "Ok got it. Man I knew I shouldn't have taken that left turn at the tall grass, it seems I've ended up in someone's Pokemon fanfiction" said Cdr. "What?" Said Dragonic. "Nothing life size bionicle" Cdr replied sarcastically. "So anyway, who are you guys?" Cdr asked. "Well we never decided on anything for sure, but we sometimes call ourselves the Crossover group" replied William. "Alright" said Cdr "so what do you guys do exactly?" "Well" said Mia "we kinda just explore regions and look for new Pokemon, sometimes we fight bad guys." "Ah, so trainers then" Cdr replied. "Cool, cool. I dig it." "You're welcome to join us if you'd like" said William. "You know what, sure I think I will. You guys seem like nice enough people and I don't have much to do these days" said Cdr. "Alright welcome to the group then" said William. Meanwhile, back in Rendo, Kandalee and Jason were dealing with a Rattata problem. "Where'd it go?" "It's over there! AAAAAUUUGHHH!! One of them touched me!" flurr then gets a message on his microphone about aliens invading earth tomorrow with a quest to awaken the mountain sized beast lao shang lung and take over earth. "well. this will be bad. very bad" says flurr William saw Team Rocket heading for them. "Mandibuzz, I choose you!" William called. Mandibuzz materialized from the Ball and was soaring on the sky. dragonic opens up his pincers and rapidly fires blue lazers at team rocket "get a taste of your own medicine. punks!" says dragonic Jessie has Mimikyu, while James has Mareanie with him. flurr starts firing orange energy beams at team rocket "you guys dont know the thing called payback. dont you" says flurr. Flurr sent out his Megatross. "Ha! Team Rocket sends its most incompetent members to deal with us!" Said Cdr "Why you little brat! You'll pay for that!" Said James. "Oh please team rocket's janitor is more frightening." Cdr said, continuing to pester the two. "You aren't even worth sending my powerful Pokemon against. Rattrap, deal with these clowns" said Cdr, sending out his Rattata. flurr then sends out his scolipede "four to two. fair fight aint it? no its not." says flurr. "Cdr, tell Rattrap to jump onto Mandibuzz, she knows the sky and where to strike." William assisted. Cdr told his pokemon to do as William had instructed, and the small Rattata jumped atop the larger Pokemon. "Flurr has a Scolipede?" Ash said. As Rotom-Dex began to recite. "Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. A Bug and Poison type, and the evolved form of Whirlipede. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious." Rotom-Dex chimed. "Wait when did you het here?" Asked Cdr. "What do you mean, I was always here" said Ash. "Right.....someone clearly hasn't read the the episode up until now" said Cdr. "What?" Replied Ash, "whatever, let's just do this" said Ash, sending out his charizard "lets end this. team dumket" says dragonic dragonic grabs a tree and throws it at team rocket. blocking them off from the group But at the last second, Bewear shows up and snatches Team Rcket and ran off with a team Rocket on hand. "We're off with a new blast......" Team Rocket moaned. Chapter 2 Kandalee and Jason, having finally solved the Rattata problem, were sitting in a closet. Jason looked quite solemn. "Kandalee, I have something to say." "Okay. What is it?" "You're adopted." Kandalee put both hands to her mouth and looked both sad and shocked. "What the- Why didn't you-" "We wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand." "Do Jacob and William know?" "No. They were too young to remember." Kandalee twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. "That explains why I'm the only blonde in a family of brunettes and a redhead." "Yeah." "I think I need to be alone for a while." Kandalee left the closet and went to her room, locking her door behind her and flopping onto her bed like a dead fish. Slurpuff and Ursaring, who were with Kandalee, looked very worried. Suddenly, Kandalee's phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi, Kay! How ya doing? Welcome back! Everything okay? How are your brothers?" an excited voice asked. "Hey, Swizz. I'm doing fine, thanks, everything's okay, and as far as I know, my brothers are fine." "Great! Look out your window." Kandalee walked to her window to see a tan girl looking like she came from winter itself, accompanied by a Cubchoo. Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes when someone breaks the fourth wall Category:Episodes where a main character joins the group Category:Eevee Series